Shinji: Survive
by Lycan Elder
Summary: At the age of 12, Shinji died. But wait, how is he alive now?


Shinji: Survive

**Summery: **At the age of 12, Shinji died. Then how is he alive now?

**A.N. **All right guys, hope you all will enjoy this fiction. So far, I never ran into any fiction with this kind of idea. Then again all the good fictions tents to be buried back a few hundreds pages.

**Warning: **This fiction will be a crossover. What anime that is, well I will let you guys figure it out, lol.

**Chapter 1:**

Year 2018

"Today, at 12:30 P.M. a special state of emergency is being declared for the entire central Kanto region with the Tokai district at the epicenter. All residents should quickly and calmly evacuate to their designated shelters." Responded a female automated voice over the phone.

"What the hell?" Stated a young man as he looked at the phone he held in his hand. Pulling it back up to his ear to make sure he heard that right.

"We repeat, at 12:30 today, a special state of emergency is being declared…" The phone then gets slams into the receiver.

"Sigh, now isn't that a load of bullshit. All the phones are giving that state of emergency speech, and the monorails aren't running either. I just hope there isn't a war going on if they want people in the shelters." Walking over to the curb of the road, he set his bag down as he takes a seat. "Might as well double check to see if I have everything important with me."

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a letter that was sent to his apartment. Ever since he entered high school, his teacher kicked his ass out. Well truth be told, he told him that living on his own would get him prepared for the real world once he graduate from high school. Reality is, his teacher was never home to begin with. In a sense he had been living on his own. That how his cooking and common housework skills is as good as it is.

"_Father… The bastard abandoned me more than 14 years ago. He just dumped me off at my teacher's. I doubt he wants a family reunion after all this time. I wonder how Kenshin and the others are doing? No need to worry about them for now."_ Thought the young man, as he glaring at the one word that his father sent in his letter. _"Come, is that the best he can come up with?"_

Pulling out more contents in the letter; in his grasp he holds a picture. _"My god, she sure knows how to make a man feel welcome."_ Reading over what she wrote, 'To Shinji, I'm going to pick you up, so please wait for me!' Oh who could ever forget the next part, 'P.S. Note the cleavage!' She sure is an eyeful all right.

Deciding that the rest of the contents in the letter were a waste of time. Looking into his bag he made sure he brought his black suit. He learned his lesson last time, when you take the suit home, make sure you have it with you at all time. Taking the time to admire his body suit in his bag, _"Hard to believe I had that suit for 6 years. Imagine my shock when the suit stretch to fix me perfectly as I grown from a child back then to the man I am today."_ The suit is pitch black with what appears to be buttons all over the suit. The buttons seem to fortify around the joints. At least two buttons per joints, but the only exception is around the wriest and ankle, which has 4 buttons around the joints. When worn, it amplifies the user's strength, speed, and agility.

Then there is his mask. When worn with the suit, it completely covers up his body. The odd thing is looking at the mask, one must wonder if he can see out of the mask in the first place. Looks like a regular balaclava mask but without the eyeholes. _"To think I was upset when I got this mask instead of a weapon when I chosen option two with my 100 points. Boy did I ever underestimate the Ultimate Sight."_ The Ultimate Sight is what the Osaka team has named the mask. It allows the wearer to pinpoint the weaknesses of their targets.

Digging deeper into the bag, he made sure he has his scanner and couple set of spare clothing to wear. He also see his half of bottle of water he had with him for the trip in there as well. Then he realize something, _"Fuck, forgot to pack my damn shaving kit. Gonna have to buy everything from a tooth brush to my razors."_

"Sigh, I guess I have to walk the last two stations to meet up with that woman. Hope she wont get too mad for being late." With that in mind, he picks up his bag and starts his journey down the road towards his destination.

**VWOOOOM!!**

The young man stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to pinpoint the noise. "Huh?" Looking up, he spots a fighter jet, "I'm not sure if they are allowed to fly that low near the city limits?" Thinking aloud to himself. Getting back on track he started to walk again.

**FWOOOMSH!!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Taking a dive for the ally way between the building next to him. "What the fuck is that!?" Getting back on his feet, he follows where the missile going with his eyes. His eyes widen at the giant titan that stands up ahead.

**SHEEEOOOO!!**

Two more missiles following the first one, comes into action.

**BR-BR-BRA-OOOM!!**

**BOOM TOOM!!**

Shielding his face with his hands when he saw the large explosion hit the target. "Wha… What the hell is that!?"

Quickly trying to come up with answers, he began to think to himself, _"Is there a Tokyo III team here? Is that their target? Hm… that can't be, if that was the case then the military shouldn't be able to see that thing. How the fuck do I get myself into these kind of situation."_

-**Scene Change**-

"A high density missile offensive and not a single dent!? All warheads were fired at close range!" Yelled out the U.N. Officer. Slamming his fist against the desk he now stood behind, "It's a tough bastard!!"

"SIR! Our air forces is getting annihilated!" Yelled a terrified technician.

"DAMNIT! Tell them to fall back!!" commanded the U.N. Officer.

The men in the control center watch hopelessly as they witness their forces getting ripped apart by the monster on the halo gram.

-**Scene Change**-

The mighty titan lifts up its arm and faced it at one of the VTOL. With out warning, energy shot out of its hand and hits the VTOL tail forcing it to lose control.

Coming to a crash landing heading for no other than the young man.

"Oh god…" Taking off for a sprint trying to get away as fast possible from the crashing VTOL.

**SKRABOOM!!**

A large explosion went off right where the man had once stood. Thinking the worst was over, he began to slow down to catch his breathe. With out warning a shock wave that followed after the explosion force him off his feet. The man flew and collided with the building just to his right, hitting it hard.

**SNAP!**

"Ah fuck!" Gritting his teeth to keep from shouting out in pain. Trying to get up, using the building to aid him to his feet. The pain is starting to dull away after he slowing try to catch his breathe once more. Having to been to this kind of pain, he slowing check over himself to see how much damage he has taken. _"Okay, it's hard to breath so that must mean I broken a couple of ribs." _Using his left hand he move it over to the right side of his torso, feeling along lines of his ribs just to see how many is broken. Sharp pain then went right through him when he try to move his right arm. _"Fuck, dislocated my shoulder, gonna be a pain to pop it back in place." _With that in mind, he dropped to his right knee and grabbed a hold of his right arm and force it straight. Placing a fist to the ground, he gritted his teeth to prepare for the pain that is about to come. With one quick motion he forced it back in place followed by an audio…

**SNAP!**

"Augh!" Grunted out the man. Finally able to move his right arm around, even if its still painful, he went ahead to check to see how many ribs he may have broken. Placing his right hand against the wall, he moved his left hand along his rib. Checking to find that none of them are broken, but he can tell one or two of them were cracked. Releasing a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding, he moved on up ahead to collect his bag.

Trying to pick it up with his right hand, he realized it too painful. Coming up with a solution, he slowly took off his black school uniform jacket with white trimmings. Trying to be easy on his sore shoulder. With it finally off, he tied the jacket around his waist. Then he grabbed his right shoulder sleeves by the stem. Then ripped it off his arm. Then he tied the piece of clothe around shoulder to make a makeshift arm sling.

He grabbed his bag off the ground. He took a look around and found an ally way across the street. Thinking fast, he started to run for the ally so he can take cover and make his way out of that district. Before he even made it across the street…

**KaCHUNK**

Stopping himself just in time before hitting the car that appear in front of him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shinji!" Yelled the beautiful woman that he recognize from the picture that was sent in with the letter. "C'mon, get in!"

"Miss Katsuragi?" Having a hard time believing that she is really there. He was snapped out of it when…

"Yeah, yeah! Just hurry!!" She was nervous realizing just how close the large creature really is.

"Okay!" He replied as he jumped and slid across the hood to get to the other side of the vehicle. Katsuragi already had to door opened for him to get in, before he got the change to close the door. Katsuragi drove the sports car like a bat coming out of hell. Slamming it into third gear, she gain great amount of speed, right when her RPM hits redline, she shift it into forth, determined to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Holding on for dear life with just his left hand proved to be challenging feat. Things finally was starting to look up when he notice the large titan was getting smaller and smaller in the side view mirror.

"Sorry I'm late!" Replied the beautiful purple haired woman. She finally shifted her gears to fifth.

"That is not really your fault, Miss Katsuragi. My train stopped two stations before our destination. I was heading that way by foot, but as you can see. I ran into a little bit of trouble on the way." Shinji sighed out, rubbing his forehead, he then realize that he was bleeding. Must of happen when he hit that wall. Rubbing his eyes so he can see clearly.

Taking a good look at him, she realize he was hurt a lot worst then she thought. He has a cut on his right temple, which is bleeding, down to the side of his face. His eyes looked blood shot, most likely from being so close to the explosion. Looking at his overall face, she could honestly say that he is handsome. Looks too much like the Commander without the beard for her liking but where as the Commander has a hard cold face, his son, Shinji has that aura that she could trust him. His face was soft and with a warm expression.

Taking a quick glance back to the road, she continued her evaluation on the boy, wait no... man. She knew that he was in his late teen, well 18 to be precise, but she did not think that he would be like this. Based on the data she was given of him, he should be weak and timid. Then again that information was old, they never updated his files since he was 10 years old. Looking at him now, she can easily tell that he is well built if his right arm is anything to go by. Even though it's in a makeshift arm sling, she can see his well-toned muscle. He is not overly big no, he looks like an all-star athlete.

Checking out his state of dress, needless to say, he is a mess. In her view, his right arm is in a sling with scrape all along his upper arm giving it an ugly dark red close to black in color burses. She moved on down to see that he has school uniform jacket tied around his waist. She can tell that his left pants leg is all ripped up, and since he sitting down, she can get a good look to see his knee is banged up as well. Seeing how the pants is soaking up the blood.

"My god Shinji, you look awful. You alright?" She asked in concern, just seeing the kind of damage he went through made her feel guilty for not being there in time to pick him up.

"Yeah, I should be fine, Miss Katsuragi." Slowly he starting to feel the pain of today's event after his adrenalin slowly wearing off.

"Please call me Misato. Okay, I'm going to brief you on what's going on. The U.N. Army's gulf tank force has been wiped out. No matter how many rounds they fire. The missiles don't cause it significant damage." Noticing that she has the young man's attention.

"So, um… Misato. What exactly is it?" Trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

Giving him a quick glance, "That thing… is an Angel."

"Angel?" He mumbled. _"Could it be that the targets we been hunting and this 'Angel' be related somehow?"_ Snapping out of his inter thoughts just in time to hear…

"No time right now to go into the details." Misato's eyes widen when she notice a missile going off course.

**VREEEEE!!**

"OH NO!" Misato swing her car around a corner trying to dodge the incoming missile only to have the missile go off right behind her vehicle. The blast force her to lose control of her car, sending it right to the building to her right.

The impact of hitting the wall made Shinji's head slam into the window effectively destroying the glass. Since he was not wearing a seat belt, his whole right side of his body slammed against the door forcing him to bounce back. Half of his upper body now lies on Misato lap.

Misato got off luckier than our dark brown haired man did since she was wearing her seat belt. She only suffered a burse on her hip and ribs region from Shinji slamming into her. Of curse her shade would fly off her face from the impact.

Misato feeling warm liquid flowing all over her lap, she looks down to see Shinji bleeding to death all over her. Freaking out, seeing the state Shinji is in.

"SHINJI! Hang in there Shinji, can you hear me!?" Tears starts to swell up in her eyes, giving her blurry vision.

"Ungh…" He barely mumbled out.

"Don't move okay, just don't move. You have glass shards all over the right side of your face." Carefully reaching over to the glove department, she grabs her makeup kit she keeps in there. Pulling out her tweezers, she carefully try to remove all the glass shards on his face. "OH MY GOD!" Noticing a large glass sticking in his shoulder, which is the worst cut she ever seen. Blood is flowing like a river down his heavily burse up arm.

Ripping off a piece of her skirt off, she slowly takes out the large glass out of his arm. She then wraps up his arm and tied it down over the cut to help slow the bleeding.

"Shinji talk to me, can you hear me!?" Misato yelled out with tears freely flowing down her face. Cradling his head against her lap to help him be as comfortable as possible.

"Augh… Yeah I can hear you…" He weakly replied. Feeling something hit his face, he turn his head to look up to see Misato crying.

"Hey there, I'll be all right. I been through worse." Trying to crack a smile for her sake. He never could stand to see a woman cry. Seems like pain is his best friends these days. He wasn't lying when he told her he been through worse. It would be hard to believe that he has been stabbed, lost his limbs a couple of times, hell he basically had half his face blown off to the point he only had one good eye and nothing but muscle tissue and bone was showing. Luckily he lived long enough to get transfer out of there. You would think by now he be used to pain. Sadly, no matter what, you'll never get used to the pain. Just learn to tolerate it and move on. Trying to ignore the pain, he slowly try to get up, well try to anyways…

"You shouldn't be moving Shinji!" Terrified that he would make his condition worse.

"Shh, it's okay. We need to keep going. We are not safe here." Finally getting her to agree, she help him sit back up. This time she made sure he was has his seat belt on.

Thankfully the car only hit the building on its side. Sure it's ripped up and dented up beyond all repairs, but it still runs. Starting up the engine again, she was able to move back on track toward Nerv H.Q.

"Ritsuko! Yeah, it's me. I need you to ready the elevator for us once we get there… Yeah I'm okay, I have the third child with me… Thank you Ritsuko. Okay By… Wha… WHAT!? How much time we have left!? Shit, BYE!" Quickly hanging up her cell phone. Taking a quick look at Shinji.

"Shinji hang on, the U.N. planning on dropping a N-2 mine in about 2 minutes. We've gotta get as far away from here as possible!" Shifting her car into third gear to get the maximum speed out of her vehicle as she can before she shift into forth.

"Just pray we make it!" Trying her hardest to get the most speed out of her damaged car as she can.

Shinji turning his head to look back, he notice something.

"Uh oh… They're all running away from the Angel." He said nervously.

"SHIT! Tuck your head into your lap and brace yourself for impact!" Putting the pedal to the medal trying to get as much distance as possible.

Not needing to be told twice, he rip his makeshift arm sling off. Tuck his head to his lap and covering his head as best as he can.

**FWASH… (eerie silence) KRAK-KARKOOOOOM!!**

Misato trying her best to keep control of her car, but then she felt to rumbling creeping up on her. Then she felt the shock wave over take them. The back end of the car was slowly becoming airborne. Gritting her teeth, she release the wheel to try her best to cover Shinji to shield him from most of the damage.

Shinji feeling Misato trying her best to protect him, couldn't help but feel a little bit worried. Everything around him was shaking. He can hear the blast going off, feel rumbling all around them, and the rest of the glass in the car shattering. Needless to say, he will never forget this moment in his life.

When everything clamed down, Shinji finally opened his eyes only to find himself upside down. Looking over he sees that Misato is passed out. From the looks of things, she hit her head pretty hard cause blood is flowing down her brow. Opening the door, he slowly crawled out of the car. He hurried over to the other side, pop open the door, and try his best to pull Misato out of the vehicle. Carefully moving her to the side of the street. Untying the jacket around his waist, he fold it up nicely enough to be used as a pillow. He then place it under Misato head to try to keep her comfortable. Running back to the car, he crawled in a little ways to get his bag that was behind the seat, lying on the ceiling .

Running back to Misato, he ripped off his shirt. Tearing up strips of clothe with it. Digging into his bag, he pulled out his half of bottle of water he had for his trip to Tokyo III. He grab a random cloth to damp it up, placing Misato head on his lap he began to clean up her wound. Once content that it's clean, he grab another piece of cloth and damped it with his tongue. He heard that when you lick your wound it helps heals it. Deciding to take the chance to try it out, he place the cloth he damped with his tongue on her brow over the nasty wound. Firmly pressing against it, he grab the strips he made earlier and wrap it around her head and tying it down tightly to keep it in place. Satisfy with his work, he place her back down on his jacket made pillow.

Standing back up he looked over at the car that is upside down. _"No way I can flip that over. Looks like I have no choice but to use it." _Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his suit. Walking over to the car, he put his arm through the neck of the suit . Only needing to use just one arm in the suit, he pulled the suit up to his right shoulder and letting the rest of the suit hang underneath. Tightening his fist, he began to feel his strength skyrocket. He grab the hood of the car on the ground and flipped it back on its wheels. Seeing the muscle return to normal, he pulled the suit off his arm and put it back into his bag.

Getting into the drivers side, he started the car. Hearing the car start, he let a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Quickly turning it back off, he decided to move back over to Misato to make sure she was all right.

"Wish I knew where we were going or I would of drove there myself and get you to the infirmary." He told himself as he gaze at Misato while she recovering.

-**Scene Change**-

"Did you see that!? That's the power of our N-2 Mines!" Yelled the U.N. Officer. "Do you know what this means?! The Evas are no longer necessary!" Smirked the U.N. Officer.

"Continuing radio-wave interference from the explosion! We're still standing by for target destruct confirmation!" Yelling one of the technicians.

"A blast of that force!? Can there be any doubt?" Yelled out one of the U.N Officers mockingly.

**BEEP… BEEP… VEESH!!**

"Oh my god! We're picking up energy readings from ground zero!" Screamed out from the technician.

"WHAT!" Shock written all over the U.N. Officer faces. Having seeing the visuals back online. What stares back is none other than the Angel in its regeneration form. "My god! We used the N-2 and didn't even phase it and sacrificed a whole city!"

"It's a monster!" Yelled out a defeated U.N. Officers.

U.N. Officer having getting off the phone with his superior. "Ikari… We've just received word from H.Q. Effective immediately, command authority for this operation has been transferred to you!" Dragged out U.N. Officer. "We'll be frank. The U.N. Army admits that our weapons were ineffectual against the target. But, do you really think you have a better chance?"

"Do not be concerned. After all, this is the purpose of Nerv." Calmly stated Commander Ikari.

-**Scene Change**-

"Augh, my head." Starting to sit up, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there Misato. Take it easy. Here drink the rest of this water." Replied a concerned Shinji. He moved by her so she can prop up against him.

Misato lean against him reaching out to grab his bottle of water. "Thank you" She slowly drink the rest of the water. After finishing, she tries to get her bearing straight. After feeling a little better she tries to stand up with the help of Shinji. Leaning heavily against him.

"You okay Misato?" Looking down at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just have a bump on my head." Looking over she notice her car was still on its wheels. Releasing a sigh of relief seeing how it should still be in good enough condition to drive. "We need to try to get to Nerv as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, should be safer there. I starting to think the U.N. is after my blood and not the Angel." Trying to lighten up the mood a little.

Picking up his bag, they made there way back to the car.

"Sigh, to think I still had 9 payments left for this vehicle too." Misato cried out. After claming down, she finally see the state of dress Shinji is in. He missing his shirt and showing off his bare chest to the world to see. _"Wow, he sure is fit all right! But I wonder where his shirt go." _Seeing something on her head in the rear view mirror, she moved the mirror to get a better look. Realizing that he used his shirt to bandaged up her head wound. Smiling warmly to herself, she started the car and took off toward Nerv.

The ride to the train elevator was a silent one. With all the shit they been through, who could blame them.

Finally entering the large elevator, Misato broke the silence.

"Shinji, in that glove department should be a booklet for you to look over." Glancing over to see him pull out a 'Welcome! Nerv, for your eyes only!', booklet in his hands.

"Never really heard of Nerv before." Looking over to Misato in hopes she can clarify.

"Well, it's an unpublicized organization under the direct control of the U.N. So it's not surprising that you never heard it." She yawned out.

"You know why my father summon me here? I figured he'd totally forgotten about me by now." Looking over at her, wondering if she knew.

"Perhaps it would be better to ask your father directly, eh?" Leaning back to relax in her seat when the elevator started.

"Sigh, we're on our way to see him aren't we?" Following Misato example, he started to relax as well.

"You're not comfortable with your father, are you?" Showing a little concern for him.

"I guess you can say that. I mean, I never heard a single word from him for eight years. That only because we were both visiting my mother grave. Knowing him, this visit has nothing to do with reclaiming our lost bonds." Taking a deep breath. He looks over at Misato, "Even if I do see him… I just see him as a coward for not being man enough to take care of his son in his time of need." Turning to look out the window.

"Whoa…" Having getting over his shock, his eyes widen have realize what was before him. "Wow, it's a real geofront." He whispered breathlessly.

Smiling to herself at seeing Shinji being at awe with the site before him. "Yup. Our secret base of Operations, Nerv H.Q. The keystone for the resurrection of the world, and the stronghold of humanity!"

He couldn't help but to laugh at her, "Hey! What so funny?"

Trying to clam down enough to tell her, "Just how long did it take for you to rehearse that?" Laughing to himself.

Just hearing him laugh, made her start giggling as well. The whole trip down they had consent smiles on their faces.

-**Scene Change**-

"Initialize Unit 01" calmly stated Commander Ikari.

"Commander, that's impossible, there are no pilots left for it! Rei is still in critical condition." Replied Doctor Ritsuko.

"There's no need for concern." Looking at the computer monitor on his desk to see his son entering Nerv compound. "The reserve pilot has just arrived."

**Chapter 1:** Finished on 9/2/2008

**A.N. **Well just looking at this chapter, I'm kinda scared to continue the fiction, lol. I hope you all liked it, I know I did. I reread the fic to see if I have any grammar or spelling errors but as far as I can tell it looks pretty good. As far as updates goes. I'll try my best to get them out when I get the time. My number one rule is 'Real life comes first'. Nothing personal. Anyways, cross your fingers and hope I never run into a writer's block ;)


End file.
